The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lantana camara, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘CCCF1’. Its market class is PLT/227. ‘CCCF1’ is a woody ornamental whose intended use is for landscaping and as a decorative plant in ornamental containers.
Parentage: The Lantana camara variety ‘CCCF1’ was discovered at a wholesale nursery in Lucedale, Miss., as a spontaneous mutation in a production crop of Lantana camara ‘Anne Marie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,310). In April of 2010, while inspecting said crop, one plant in a group of several hundred vegetative cutting progeny of the parent cultivar was observed to have the dwarf, compact habit with dark red flowers at anthesis as opposed to the typical pink flowers of the parent.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘CCCF1’ was first propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale nursery in Lucedale, Miss. and has since been asexually propagated through three successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘CCCF1’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.